


Moving on

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke feels hurt when he finds out about Casey's future plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, why didn't you tell me? (drabble)

Zeke stared at Casey with narrowed eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you plan to move to Boston after graduation?"

The boy shrugged, pretending to be calmer than he actually was. He hadn't thought, that it would be so difficult.  
„Didn't think you would care. You don't do serious relationships, remember?“

Zeke swallowed; of course, he could remember all the shit he had said again and again. Because he had been much too afraid to admit the truth. Would it be too late now?

„But I don't want you to go,“ he murmured.

„Why not?“

„Because I love you.“

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic  
> also posted at my journals (LJ / DW)


End file.
